issueinfinityfandomcom-20200214-history
Contaminated
Overview The Contaminated are an enemy group first encountered in the Outbreak tutorial zone. Outside of the tutorial zone, Contaminated may be found in the second door mission in The Pilgrim's story arc. In addition, a single level 1 Contaminated minion spawns in Recluse's Victory approximately every 45 minutes. Background The Contaminated official info ( Copied from the City of Heroes official website http://www.cityofheroes.com/game_info/know_your_adversary/the_contaminated.html): The Contaminated were once a small-time band of thugs who dabbled in the drug market, mainly to feed their own addictions. Looking for a cheap score, they broke into an abandoned Crey Biotech office building and found a forgotten stash. Instead of a quick and easy fix, what they found was an experimental drug now known on the streets as “Outbreak.” The gang members got the high they were seeking, and Outbreak spread throughout the neighborhood as quickly as its name implied. An Outbreak high causes a feeling of invincibility in the user, an increase in violent tendencies, and a boost in physical strength. According to the Genetic Investigation and Facilitation Team (GIFT), prolonged exposure results in madness, as well as physical mutations, which can include glowing green eyes. Coyote, a hero with an excellent record as a crime fighter, was assigned to help the Paragon Police Department in containing these violent criminals. In addition, he assisted Dr. Miller of the Rivera Medical Center in obtaining the samples necessary to investigate the drug. Dr. Miller identified Outbreak as a Rikti mutation drug, and was eventually able to develop a cure for the early stages of poisoning. Unfortunately, once madness has set in, the effects of the drug are irreversible. The Paragon Police Department has barricaded several city blocks surrounding the office building where the outbreak originated in an effort to prevent the spread of the virus and stop the distribution of the dangerous drug. In addition, many young heroes in training are sent in to assist the city’s finest in their efforts. Even with all of these security measures in place, reports indicate that at least one Contaminated thug has been able to slip through the cracks and escape quarantine. An as yet unconfirmed rumor from the Rogue Isles also suggests that the Lost have obtained the formula for Outbreak and are synthesizing the drug in order to distribute it in Paragon City. Villain Types Minions Contaminated Brawler These thugs have gotten their hands on a mysterious drug that drives them mad. The source of this drug remains a mystery, but without help these Contaminated brutes will tear the city apart. Powers Contaminated Scavenger These thugs have gotten their hands on a mysterious drug that drives them mad. The source of this drug remains a mystery, but without help these Contaminated brutes will tear the city apart. Powers Contaminated Slicer These thugs have gotten their hands on a mysterious drug that drives them mad. The source of this drug remains a mystery, but without help these Contaminated brutes will tear the city apart. Powers Contaminated Thug These thugs have gotten their hands on a mysterious drug that drives them mad. The source of this drug remains a mystery, but without help these Contaminated brutes will tear the city apart. Powers Notes * The description text of all Contaminated powers is the same as the description text of the Prisoners' powers. Category:Enemies